the_talon_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
The Chosen Crusade
"I see this war could span from 3 to 5 years... This is why i choose them.. This is why i declare them the chosen race" ~Lord General HAV'OC Overview The Chosen Crusade was the first Crusade that the Talon Empire had ever embarked on during the Era of HAV'OC. It was personally fought by the newly appointed Lord General HAV'OC and was the Crusade that had give the 3rd Solar Army its unbeatable fame. The Chosen Crusade was a planetary war against the Human race which had started the day after Lord General HAV'OC had been appointed and the new Era had begun. Surrender of Earth The first initial invasion of earth was a crushing victory, which had become one of the most famous invasions in Talon history as it became one of the only invasions to not result in a single talon causality. It had only taken 12 hours until all human governments had surrendered to their new masters. However this was only the beginning of a slow and bloody war. The Chosen Crusade The surrender of earth did not stop smaller groups of resistance from fighting tooth and nail for the defense of their home planet. Such an effort was pointless and would normal take a matter of hours to completely decimate. However this had been completely turned upside down after the newly appointed Lord General declared the Human race, the next Chosen race. This had made the war effort horrifically tedious and complex. Therefore instead of careless slaughtering the Human race like how impure races are normally dealt with. The Talon Empire now had to "Occupy and Enforce" the planet of earth leading to the creation of millions of containment camps on earth which held the enslaved humans to be tested, researched and finally turned into clone templates to create new war Machine. Such a delicate operation meant that the careless killing of humans was not practical leaving strict procedures for capturing and containing humans. This was the sole reason for the Chosen Crusades duration of 5 long years. The 3rd Solar Army's rise to fame After the first successful creation of the new Talon Trooper made from the new human chosen race, the 3rd Solar army was formed. Becoming the first Solar army ever made in the Era of HAV'OC. The 3rd Solar Army became the sole fighting force against the Human resistance forces as well as the Enforces of the Containment camps of planet Earth. Human resistance forces Although their leaders and government had surrendered to the might of the Talon Empire, small groups of humans refused to kneel to their new masters. Resistance groups were formed, who's sole purpose was to fight against the Talon Empire until the last breath. Humans from across the planet from farmers to special forces operators banded together fighting in mostly gurialla warefare tactics. until the 5th year of the chosen crusade where the last bullet had been fired... and there was nothing left to fight for. Notable Resistance Groups: - Last Man Battalion - Yeti Division - SDC - Riot Division Notable Events - Operation Pathogen ''' [[The Talon Virus|- '''The Talon Virus]] Victory After the 5th year of the Chosen Crusade (5th year of the Era of HAV'OC) the guns and cries of the Human resistance had silenced. There was nothing left to oppose the Talon Empire. Earth had become silent but peaceful. Earth became a full time cloning facility, creating all of the Empires non-pure soldiers cloned from chosen human templates. The 3rd Solar army became the most famous among the Empire earning the name of "The Lords Army" and becoming the personal fighting arm of the Lords Fleet. This victory had been the beginning of a long and glorious Era... The Era of HAV'OC